


Urz and His Puppy

by caprithebunny



Series: Roseline and Garrus [1]
Category: Mass Effect - All Media Types, Mass Effect Trilogy
Genre: F/M, Fluff, adopt a pet, fambly
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-19
Updated: 2018-04-19
Packaged: 2019-04-24 22:33:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 874
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14365098
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/caprithebunny/pseuds/caprithebunny
Summary: Shepard and Garrus visit Tuchanka and get some interesting news...





	Urz and His Puppy

Though Tuchanka was no longer the lush planet spoken of in times long forgotten, Rose thought there was still a beauty to it. It was a harsh planet for sure; farming was one of the hardest things to do because of the scorched and irradiated earth, the only animals really left were varren, thresher maws, and pyjaks, and the people themselves reflected the harshness. Yet, still there was a beauty in the now desert planet, one she didn’t understand.

“Shepard.  _ Shepard _ .” Rose’s attention was drawn away from her musings. She looked away from the open door of clan Urdnot’s vehicle garage and to the voice’s owner: Garrus. He had a look of curiosity on his face as he came to stand next to her. His hand gently rested against her back as he gazed out onto the landscape she was so lost into. His clever blue eyes darted over the dark tan sand and angrily yelling krogan who kicked up dust as they ran about. Varren snapped at their heels, though a few of the pups played with the younger krogan children as females looked on. “I see what you were so lost in. While the planet  _ is _ rather hostile, here… It’s kind of nice. Not a let-you-guard-down kind of nice, but still…” 

“Yeah. I get what you mean. I know deserts generally aren’t praised for their looks but… It’s kind of beautiful.” He nodded, his mandibles flaring a bit. The two watched for a few moments longer, before she felt his eyes on her again.

“Not as beautiful as you of course, but, a harsher, more deadly kind. A kind of beauty that demands respect and is merciless to those who do and don’t show it.” He motioned his head over to a group of scouts and the scoutmaster, who was issuing their commands. “Though, out of the krogan and the environment, I’d much rather look at you.” 

Rose snorted, shaking her head. She pulled his hand away from her back and headed back towards Wrex’s makeshift throne. “I’m glad you think so, but I doubt you came all the way over there to boost my  _ ego _ .” He caught up with her, and she could hear his chuckling rumble deep in his plated chest. 

“After seeing you nearly fall on a piece of broken concrete earlier, I figured it might need some boosting. You’re right though, there’s something else I wanted to talk about.” His mandibles moved as he laughed at her annoyed sigh that was accompanied with a Shepard-typical eyeroll. She glared at him as she crossed her arms over her chest and cocked her hip.

“If you’re done reminding me of how easy I find it to embarrass myself, I’d  _ love  _ to hear.” If he could grin, she was  _ sure  _ he would be.

“I found our old friend, Urz. You know, the extra-slobbery varren you fed a  _ pyjak  _ to. He’s apparently been very busy since we’ve been gone… Meaning he is in fact a  _ her  _ and has a puppy. Aaaand Wrex want us to take them before they tear up another set of his boots.” His voice clearly echoed his amusement, as did the subtle shaking of suppressed laughter. Rose blinked multiple times before pinched the bridge of her nose. This is  _ exactly _ what she needed. Where the hell was she going to put an  _ actual  _ dog and her puppy? A deep voice interrupted her thoughts. 

“I heard you helped the quarians retake over their old homeworld. Could put ‘em there; they could use extra security.” Wrex’s rough, booming laughter hit her ears, and she turned to him as he walked to where they had stopped near the varren fighting ring. Her face likely showed just how disbelieving she was because he continued to laugh, and as he reached them, he clapped her on the shoulder. “I’m serious! I even asked the baby one that’s somehow survived, what, three or four years with you. Tali. She thinks it’s a good idea, so why not do it? Take ‘em before I eat ‘em.” A disbelieving snort came from some feet away from them. Rose glanced around and saw Bakara standing there, staring at Wrex’s back with slitted eyes. Rose watched as Wrex’s eye twitched a few times before he continued. “...Please. They keep eating my damn boots.” 

“Sure, Wrex. I wouldn’t want to be… Stepping on toes.” His jaws pressed together and his gaze intensified before he stalked back to his throne, Bakara’s eyes on him the entire time. She gave him a pat as he sat down, to which he scowled deeply.

“I guess that makes us parents. To… a few varren.” Garrus tilted his head to the side as he said it, seeming to not mind.

“Oh, did you forget our many fish, the hamster, and our robbo dog in the bay? We’ve been parents for a while.” He laughed softly, before gently grasping her hands in his own. Her pale, freckly skin stood out vividly from his deep blue and black armor, as did most of her compared to him. He leaned his forehead in to press against hers, his eyes warm and kind. 

“How could I ever forget? I guess you’ll have to make sure I remember later.” 


End file.
